1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tamper resistant, safety promoting, and gas saving gas shut-off device. More specifically, the invention is directed to a tamper resistant device that automatically shuts-off a gas supply to a gas fueled appliance such as a barbeque grill at the expiration of a predetermined time period.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gas cooking devices are well known and include such devices as outdoor cook-top or barbeque (BBQ) grills, motor home gas stoves, etc. Problems can arise, for example, when an outdoor gas fueled cook-top or BBQ grill is not switched off after use.
Forgetting to turn off a grill raises both safety and cost issues. Also, a child could play with a grill""s controls and accidently turn the gas supply to the grill on. Thus, there is a need for a tamper resistant device that automatically shuts-off a gas supply after a desired cooking time.
Several efforts have been made to address these problems.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,234,189 B1 issued May 22, 2001 to J. Koch describes a gas valve with a thermoelectric safety shut-off feature. The ""189 device requires an electricity supply to operate a controller and a solenoid, i.e. the ""189 device can not be set by a user to shut off after a desired time using a mechanical timer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,242 issued May 13, 1997 to J. E. Higley, describes a gas grill with an automatic shut-off valve, which is controlled by a dynamic activity sensor. The ""242 patent describes an activity monitor for a gas cooker or grill which monitors activity with a motion detector to avoid fire hazard and/or wasting of fuel. The ""242 device describes an adjustable timer to activate an automatic gas shut-off device to cut-off gas supply after no motion has been detected for a preselected time period. The ""242 patent describes an adjustable time controlled valve, which can be turned on merely by turning a knob. A child could therefore inadvertently turn on the gas supply simply by turning a knob.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,448 issued Mar. 3, 1998 to M. F. Dourado describes a gas line automatic shut-off valve. The ""448 device is directed to problems which result from device malfunctions including gas leaks and smoke from a fire.
Therefore, the ""448 device does not address the avoidance of problems which are caused by grills that are functioning correctly, but may cause problems when inadvertently left on by the user.
Other patents showing gas shut-off devices, but which do not suggest a gas shut-off device according to the claimed invention, include U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,373 (Sablich et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 4,242,080 (Tabei), U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,024 (McLeod), U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,974 (Dietiker et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,852 (Ballard), U.S. Pat. No. 4,866,633 (Nakane et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,624 (Gotanda), U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,688 (Dietiker), U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,048 (Lakin et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,867 (Ortiz Godinez), U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,931 (Tanabe et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,562 (Anderson, II), U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,388 (Turrin et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,764 (Engdahl et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 6,164,319 (Cochran et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 6,170,509B1 (Karta), U.S. Pat. No. 6,192,913B1 (Willey et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 6,199,573B1 (Paskiewicz), U.S. Pat. No. 6,263,908B1 (Love et al.), and Published U.S. application Ser. No. 2002/0124883 (Zheng et al).
Foreign patents showing gas shut-off devices, but which do not suggest a gas shut-off device according to the claimed invention, include Japanese Patent No. 56-42774-A, United Kingdom Patent No. GB 2058297A, European Patent No. EP 0091329, and German Patent No. DE3835497A1.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a user set and child resistant automatic gas shut-off device solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The present invention is directed to a gas shut-off device to automatically cut off gas supply to a gas appliance, such as an outdoor gas fueled barbecue grill, at the expiration of a predetermined time period thereby saving gas and preventing hazards usually associated with a grill that has been left on after use. The gas shut-off device of the present invention is tamper resistant thereby reducing the risk of a child inadvertently directing gas to an unlit appliance.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a gas shut-off device that stops gas flow to a gas fueled device which has been inadvertently left on after use.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a gas shut-off device that stops gas flow to a gas fueled device after a predetermined time period set by a user.
It is another object of the invention to provide a gas shut-off device that is resistant to tampering by a child.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.